


Long Time Coming

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes Gibbs a Thanksgiving meal, and gets something much more significant in exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for Dagger.

The shelter is fictional.

Tony had been working for hours to make the perfect Thanksgiving dinner as a surprise for Bossman. Gibbs had been injured in the gun battle on the bus and when Abby had questioned him about his plans, all Gibbs had done was shrug. She'd passed the news on to Tony, her frustration at the fact that her mother was coming to town easy to see. She couldn't be there for Gibbs much as she might have wanted to and Tony had to be the go-to guy. Not that he minded. He'd almost lost Bossman too, and he needed to be close by, especially on the holidays.

Especially on Thanksgiving.

So Tony had been cooking for hours. He'd done his best job, spending most of the time on the phone to the Butterball help line. And now he'd brought his meal over to Gibbs' empty house. Tony had no idea where Gibbs could be, but he was getting a little worried. He probably wasn't taking his painkillers, but that nasty compound fracture of Gibbs' finger had to hurt like hell.

After calling Jackson, who had no idea where Gibbs was or what had happened, Tony tried the entire team. Ziva was spending time with her Israeli friends and some guy named Michael was in her personal space as she'd spoken with him. She actually _giggled_, and Tony found himself smiling briefly. Maybe she was moving on from Roy, who'd died before they'd gotten to really explore their connection.

McGee was at some kind of Elf Lord gaming thing, Ducky was with his mother alone, Palmer had driven to New Jersey to be with his family, and Abby's mom had come up from New Orleans. For a team who had been so fired up about getting back together, they'd quickly headed off to the four winds when the first "family" holiday came up.

Tony swallowed back the bitter bite of loneliness and sighed. This was what he had to work with; his crappy food and all, but it was something. Tony knew that even if Gibbs never admitted it, he'd appreciate the effort.

Tony waited another hour and then started to get a little nervous. This wasn't like Gibbs; the man was a homebody. And with all the craziness of the past few months—Jenny's death, the team splitting up, the betrayal by the Kileys, the mole and having to kill one of his agents up close and personal—Tony had fully expected him to be wedged in his basement so tight a crowbar would have to be used to wrench him out.

With one final sigh, Tony flipped his phone open. He'd try Gibbs one last time, and if that didn't work out, he'd ask McGee to trace the number. Tony knew that Gibbs was a capable Marine who could more than handle himself, but he didn't like the idea of Bossman being alone on the holiday. He barely resisted the urge to poke through Gibbs' mail, knowing he shouldn't disturb the man's inner sanctum if he ever wanted respect from Gibbs. And he did. Tony had missed Gibbs so damned much when he'd been away—much more than anyone else.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. "Hello?"

The voice was young and female, not at all what Tony had expected. He stood, reaching for the keys he'd tossed on the table littered with his casserole dishes.

"Hey," Tony said, trying to keep his voice relaxed and non-threatening. "Is this your phone?"

"Who is this?" the girl asked.

"Tony. And I need to talk to the man who owns this phone. It's real important." He wanted to ask how she'd gotten her hands on the phone, if she'd found it somewhere or what.

The girl sighed dramatically in the way only teenagers can. "He's busy. Can I take a message for him?"

Was he being stonewalled by a kid? Deciding to go with charm rather than fury, Tony continued. "Busy doing what? I'm with NCIS and we work together and it's really important."

"Duuuh! Why didn't you say so? Hold on."

Tony heard a lot of rustling and voices and catalogued what he was learning. The voices were echoing and there were far too many for it to be a small get together. When he heard Gibbs' commanding tone rise out of the din, Tony breathed a sigh of relief, muscles unclenching.

"Gibbs said he's not on call today, so call one of the other teams," the smug teenaged voice replied.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Tony replied. "Can you tell me where he is so that I can log it in my report?"

"The Northeast Shelter."

"The homeless shelter?" Tony asked. He knew the area—it was one of the rougher ones in DC and the shelter was close to the VA hospital.

"Yep. And he's working really hard here and his hand is hurt, so he can't work for you." Tony could almost hear the smirk in the girl's voice before she disconnected.

It all made perfect sense to Tony. That shelter was near the VA hospital and naturally there were a lot of the homeless vets in the area, and Tony vaguely remembered a memo going around for volunteers to help serve up dinner at the attached soup kitchen. He moved quickly, making room in the fridge for his food, even though he wasn't sure Gibbs would eat it. Tony supposed it was the thought that counted, especially on a day like this.

Calmer now and with a renewed sense of purpose, Tony strode out of Gibbs' house. He couldn't explain why it was so important that he made contact with Gibbs right now, but Tony knew he had to go for it. And maybe a hell of a lot more.

He'd been wrestling these complex feelings for Gibbs for years now. When they'd first started working together, there had been a connection that Tony knew was sexual. They'd flirted a lot, Gibbs using his commanding tone and Tony's need to respect and respond to someone in authority as a teaching tool. There had been a few times when Tony had gone toe to toe with Gibbs that their connection had been electric, and Tony knew Gibbs had felt it too.

Then Kate had joined the team and Gibbs had backed off a little. Not completely, but a little. Tony had pushed; Gibbs had started with the head slaps, coming into Tony's space on a regular basis. It was nice; it was familiar. He took what he could get.

They'd sparred every weekend for months until Gibbs had been injured in South America and then shot by Ari, and Tony missed those times. When he was pinned under Gibbs, bucking up, sweaty bodies rubbing together, lust gleaming in Gibbs' eyes.

And it had been lust. Tony didn't know why Gibbs had never acted on it, but he was sure it was there. They'd played with it for the two years they'd worked with Kate, and the night after she'd died, their connection had exploded in a deep kiss that had only stopped when Tony had started coughing.

The look in Gibbs' eyes when he'd patted Tony's cheek still haunted him. Gibbs had needed more; Tony had known it. But Gibbs' worry for Tony and his concern that Tony had been soaking wet while looking for evidence had won out and Tony had had to make do with Gibbs wrapped around him all night. It had felt right in a way nothing ever had, but when he'd gotten out of bed the next morning, Gibbs had already been up and nothing had been mentioned again.

Then less than a year later Gibbs had been the one in the line of fire, and Tony had been so damned worried about him. He'd gone to Gibbs' house the night he'd quit NCIS, only to find Gibbs already gone. A note had been left for Tony, one he had in a special place even now. Gibbs had written a couple of paragraphs and Tony had the sense that Gibbs had spent a lot of time crafting his words. Gibbs had put his faith in Tony and not in the flippant way he'd done in the squad room. That letter had been one of Tony's strengths in the time Gibbs had been gone.

When Gibbs had come back, he and Tony had both quickly become bound by their own responsibilities, but Tony hadn't stopped longing or wanting. He was sure Gibbs hadn't either, even if Bossman was too damned upstanding to cheat on Hollis Mann and Tony had been too wrapped up with Jeanne. There were times when Gibbs gave him that look and Tony knew he wasn't the only one who remembered what they could have had.

Tony had expected that he and Gibbs would have had words after Jeanne had been revealed and the extent of Jenny's op had been clear, but Gibbs had been a lot nicer than Tony had expected. And they'd danced around their attraction for far too long.

When Tony had been sent afloat he'd almost expected to not see Gibbs for a long time, if ever. There was a part of Tony that had expected Gibbs would get McGee and Ziva back and forget about him. Tony had been shocked when Gibbs had moved mountains to keep in constant contact with him; Abby claimed Gibbs talked more to Tony than McGee and _he _hadn't been sent to prison on a Navy ship.

He'd hoped that with the team reuniting and meeting Jackson and all that Gibbs would be more lighthearted, but then Tony had learned about the mole misdirection and everything made sense. Gibbs had almost died in the bus; the fracture of his finger and his shrapnel wounds should have been a lot worse and they all knew it.

A renewed sense of urgency to see Gibbs and assure himself that Bossman was okay rushed through Tony and he yanked himself out of his thoughts, moving quickly to his car and heading for Northeast DC.

Gibbs knew he was right where he needed to be. After all the upheaval and loss for the team this year, Gibbs didn't really feel like giving thanks. He knew he was being unfair and that he should count his blessings. His team was home and back where they were supposed to be, and he and Jackson had taken huge steps with each other.

But the bitterness of the losses the team had weathered struck Gibbs hard—and deeply. In a year, he'd lost three agents, and even though Jenny was head of the agency, Gibbs still thought of her as his agent. He'd trained Jenny and Langer personally, had shaped them to be the agents they'd become. He hadn't been as hands on with Michelle Lee, but the intimacy of the way she'd died—the way he'd had to kill her—was hitting him hard and cutting deep.

Gibbs hadn't known what to do with himself during the morning, and he'd made his way over to the VA hospital, hoping to visit with some of the guys there. He should have gone to Bethesda, but his hand was bothering him so much that he didn't dare make the drive yet. The VA was much shorter distance and he had a feeling that many of the guys there needed a friend.

One of the nurses on duty had mentioned the shelter to Gibbs, asking if he might be willing to go down and help out. That had been at oh nine hundred. Even though his hand was bandaged and his finger splinted, he did the best he could and had been serving food for a few hours now.

He looked over at Anna, the teenager who had found games on his phone and was playing them. Gibbs couldn't understand how kids had technological homing beacons to that sort of thing. She'd been due a break and had worked her butt off, so he'd offered her his phone when she realized it could play games. Gibbs supposed he knew that; he'd seen Tony play the one game a few times.

He rocked back and forth a couple of times, trying to get comfortable. Gibbs had been locked down hard since Tuesday, had held in far more tension than he'd ever known he had. And his body was complaining now, muscle tension giving way to muscle fatigue.

"Jethro, you've worked for hours already and we've hit our rush. I'm sure you have some place to be." Kenny, the shelter supervisor and Anna's father, had been friendly and chatty, much more talkative than Gibbs was. His running commentary as they'd served the patrons was kinda soothing.

He did the best shrug he could under the circumstances. All he had was an empty house, a bottle of bourbon, and a boat his hand was too damn injured for him to work on. "I'm good," he said, but he could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

Kenny angled his head and Gibbs followed the man over to an alcove. Everyone had been fed for the moment and they could abandon their food stations as long as they kept an eye on things.

"You're the one who was in that bus shootout the other day, right? The cop who saved the day?"

Gibbs winced. The last thing he wanted to do was admit that mess, but he wouldn't lie either. There had been pictures of the standoff put on the Internet and in the Washington Post. With all the cell phones that did pictures these days, Gibbs had expected something like this.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked heavily. He didn't want to chit chat about an event that had taken his agent's life.

"Guess not," Kenny said quietly, before clasping Gibbs' left hand. "Thank you, Jethro. The world needs more men like you." He didn't say anything more, just drifted away and leaned over his daughter. Gibbs watched them together, thinking about parents and children, what Amanda Lee had lost. And even though he tried to block the memories, times with Kelly and Shannon came rushing into his head.

And he felt alone. Gibbs didn't like admitting that to anyone—not even himself—but the last thing he wanted to do was spend another holiday alone or at the office pretending he had someone at home who cared.

The doors to the shelter suddenly flew open and a figure rushed in, looking around wildly. Gibbs recognized the posture and moved immediately. What the hell was DiNozzo doing here?

"Gibbs!" Tony rushed across the room and without stopping or even slowing down, pulling him into a tight hug right there in front of strangers. Tony was shaking a little bit, his breathing harsh.

"Easy, DiNozzo," Gibbs said in his most soothing voice, relaxing into the embrace. "Ya okay?"

Tony pulled back finally and Gibbs winced inwardly at the break in contact. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Boss. I brought over food and you weren't home and I got worried."

"I'm fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs was charmed that Tony had worried about him. "Just been here helping out."

Tony nodded, looking around. When he saw the teenager, he chuckled. "That was the one who answered your phone? I called looking for you."

"That was her," Gibbs confirmed. There had been a call from NCIS that he'd blown off. It must have been Tony. "You brought over food?" Gibbs asked. He was touched that DiNozzo had done that. The team had given him a wide berth for the last couple of days.

"Cooked a Thanksgiving meal myself," Tony said. He drew himself up proudly and Gibbs arched a brow. DiNozzo wasn't known for being a cook, so this must have taken a lot of effort; especially for a man who'd much rather watch football all day.

"Where is it? Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

"What're we waiting for then?" Gibbs asked. He collected his phone from Anna, promised Kenny he'd come back on weekends when he could, and they were out the door in a couple of minutes.

Gibbs wobbled slightly when he got out into the colder weather and he felt Tony's hand gripping his wrist immediately. "I'm okay, DiNozzo," he said in as firm a voice as he could manage. He didn't even have a concussion and he was doing okay all things considered. Sure, maybe he'd pushed himself today, but he'd be fine.

"So?" Tony shot back good-naturedly, but Gibbs could see the concern in the younger man's eyes.

"You can let go of me now," Gibbs said, his voice a study in exaggerated patience.

"Yeah, I can," Tony agreed, his grip tightening almost imperceptively. "But you need a keeper, Boss." Tony's voice had softened and any hint of the wise-ass was gone. Gibbs shifted his weight and Tony released his arm, their gazes locked together.

"You applying for the job?" Gibbs asked, his voice much softer than he'd intended for it to be. Tony licked his lips and stepped closer, so close that Gibbs could feel his body heat. The entire situation had changed and turned in a second and Gibbs was reminded of all the times he and Tony had played with something bigger—something more.

"You hiring?" Tony asked and there was a definite seductive edge to his voice. Gibbs' gut clenched and he licked his own lips, watching Tony absently rub the back of his neck.

"Damned right I am. You're hired," Gibbs said, his voice firm and strong. He looked Tony up and down slowly, making his intent clear; though he had a feeling he didn't need to hand Tony a roadmap.

"No turning back," Tony said quickly, his voice warmly sensual. He jerked his head toward his car. "I'll drive you can come back for yours later."

"Not happening," Gibbs shot back. In this neighborhood, he wouldn't have a car to come back to.

"Then I'm following you," Tony said, his eyes darkening. Even though he wasn't happy about it, Gibbs knew that DiNozzo understood.

"Follow away. And when we get back to my place, we're eating this dinner you made."

"Yeah, about that, Boss…" Tony began, color staining his cheeks.

"What?"

"It probably isn't that good."

"Did you cook it yourself?"

"Well, yeah, Gibbs. But…"

"No buts about it. It'll be good." He reached over and mussed Tony's hair, resting his hand on the back of the other man's neck.

"And if it isn't?"

"You think the only way to my heart is through my stomach?" Gibbs asked, his eyes locked on Tony's as the other man absorbed the verbal intent. He made a quite rumble of satisfaction as Tony's eyes softened and brightened, a small smile making DiNozzo appear younger all of a sudden.

"Nah, you're more complicated than that," Tony said. The words were nonchalant, but DiNozzo knew where this was leading, that was clear in his eyes.

"You sure you're ready to deal with complicated?"

"Been waiting for years, Boss. Long time coming."

This wasn't a conversation they needed to have on the streets of Northeast. "My place. Food, then ya get to deal with as much complication as you can handle, Tony."

"Think I can handle whatever you can give, Gibbs."

"Somehow, I believe ya, DiNozzo."


	2. Long Time Coming Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The streets were fairly empty and Gibbs made his way home quickly, keeping Tony in his sights the entire time. He'd never expected this and he couldn't work out how he felt about Tony seeming to have the upper hand, about Tony taking the lead with getting things started between them.

Gibbs had thought about it and considered when to make his move a lot of times. He'd nearly done so right after Kate died, needing that physical connection with someone to affirm life. But then Tony had coughed and Gibbs' concern for Tony had pushed his other needs aside. He'd curled around DiNozzo that night after forcing the other man to sleep in his bed, contenting himself with drawing Tony close and hanging on for dear life.

Even now, Gibbs wasn't sure if he'd been comforting Tony or Tony had been comforting him that night. They had a strange connection that way, giving each other what they each needed without planning to. It was a synergy Gibbs hadn't shared with anyone since Shannon.

Gibbs pulled in to his driveway and turned his car off, taking a deep breath and centering himself. He wanted hot, raw passion, but right now he needed that emotional connection even more. He hoped Tony would understand that.

And Gibbs hoped he was reading Tony right. Working beside DiNozzo for so long, Gibbs knew that he wasn't a relationship guy, and Gibbs could never be described as someone who was interested in casual flings. He just wasn't that guy. He hoped DiNozzo knew that about him.

Gibbs looked out the window as Tony stood patiently outside and then Gibbs pocketed his car keys and opened the door. Tony just watched as Gibbs got out and made his way to the front door. As soon as Tony was inside, Gibbs threw the bolt.

He breathed in deeply, the scent of turkey and cranberries faint in the air. It gave his house a homey feeling and he was tempted to start a fire, but that sounded too hokey. Instead, he turned, regarding DiNozzo and measuring the other man's expression.

Tony pulled his lower lip between his teeth, working it slowly while Gibbs scrutinized him. Tony had never held up well under a penetrating gaze, always giving in to the need to fidget and fall back on those little body language quirks that Gibbs knew and could anticipate. And even right now Tony was starting to fidget. Gibbs could see the telltale signs of his discomfort emerging. He deepened and intensified his study of Tony, hoping to break through.

"I love it when you do that." Tony's voice was a breathy whisper that wrapped around Gibbs' cock and squeezed it gently.

"Do what?" Gibbs asked, trying like hell to drag in oxygen. In a moment, Tony had intensified the mood, the sexual tension suddenly sparking between them.

"Look at me like I'm the most amazing thing ever. It's…"

"Intense?" Gibbs asked in a whisper.

Tony gulped, nodding. "Nobody ever—" He stopped himself abruptly and looked away.

"No, you're not doing that, DiNozzo. You're not shutting your emotions down on me. Finish." Gibbs kept his voice soft and non-threatening, trying to convey patience and understanding.

Gibbs could see the struggle inside Tony, how he was so damned tempted to cut and run. "Settle," Gibbs said, whispering now. There were times he felt that he was trying to soothe a wild animal or a child who had never known a caring environment. And given Tony's background, the second option wasn't completely off base.

Gibbs knew they were on a cliff and however he and Tony reacted in the next moments would set the tone for the night—and possibly more. And Gibbs was determined that he would find a way. He couldn't screw this up.

Moving on instinct, Gibbs closed the short distance between him and Tony, stroking his uninjured hand through the back of the other man's hair and cupping his neck.

"You know, that cut over your eye, it could scar and that would give you a really dangerous look, Gibbs. Make you less refined, less James Bond and more John McClane."

As usual when Tony started rambling, Gibbs had no idea what he meant, but Gibbs would not give in to the urge to ask. Tony was deflecting in the best way he knew how, and Gibbs would not let him win, even if a part of him understood why Tony was doing this. DiNozzo just couldn't let anyone in past his defenses.

Instead of answering with words, Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck gently, a wordless wake up call for DiNozzo to settle down.

Tony opened his mouth and Gibbs could almost see the stream of words fighting to rush out. "Don't do it," Gibbs whispered, Tony's eyes widening.

They stood there, eyes locked on one another, for what seemed like a lifetime, Gibbs trying to convey calmness and reassurance with his eyes and the hand gently manipulating Tony's neck muscles.

Then Tony's whole body relaxed suddenly, his eyes fluttering shut. In that moment, years dropped away and he looked as young and eager as he'd been when Gibbs had first met him, the weariness of the job dropping away.

It was as clear a signal as Gibbs would ever get. He leaned in, brushing his mouth over Tony's in a barely there touch. The next step would be up to Tony.

DiNozzo's eyes sprang wide open and he stared into Gibbs' for a long moment, clearly searching for something, their lips almost touching.

"Gibbs," Tony whispered and leaned in, his eyes slowly closing. Tony was allowing Gibbs to lead this kiss, was giving him carte blanche to take the next step. It was such a wildly innocent expression from such a complicated man in his own right that Gibbs just memorized it for a spare second.

"Right here," Gibbs whispered, pressing his mouth against Tony's again, his own eyes closing. Tony's mouth opened for him and Gibbs backed him against the wall, resting his injured hand out of the way as he languidly explored Tony's mouth. Gibbs' desire was rising, but he wouldn't rush this. It needed to be slow and tender; he needed to show DiNozzo with actions how much he was desired.

Gibbs poured every emotion he couldn't verbalize into that kiss, his mouth fusing with Tony's, the pressure against their lips staying steady.

Tony choked off a little cry, his hands wrapping around Gibbs, his body starting to move against Gibbs', and when Gibbs opened his eyes, he found Tony staring at him.

"Dating rules change?" Gibbs asked, trying to lighten the mood and the emotion brimming in Tony's eyes.

"What?"

"You're supposed to close you're eyes when you're being kissed."

"I did," Tony said, a slow smile blooming. "But I wanted to watch you too." And Tony watching Gibbs kissed him had turned him on. Tony didn't need to admit that; Gibbs understood.

"That mean ya like it?" Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged, then lightened the gesture with a wink. "Thought so," Gibbs added with a smile.

He sniffed again, breathing the scents of the food in deeply, his stomach letting out a protesting growl.

"Ready to check that out?" Tony asked and Gibbs had to scramble to figure out what Tony meant. When Gibbs didn't immediately answer, Tony continued. "If the way to your heart is through your stomach."

Gibbs shrugged good-naturedly and followed Tony to the kitchen. Tony began pulling things out of the fridge and Gibbs could only stare, trying to cloak his surprise. He'd expected Tony to have made a chicken or turkey breast, but this was a complete bird and all the fixins. Covered bowl after covered bowl emerged from his fridge and Tony finally wrestled a huge roasting pan out.

"Eleven pound turkey. My first." The pride was pouring off DiNozzo and Gibbs couldn't help smiling.

"You made enough for the whole team, Tony."

"Yeah, but they're busy, so it's all for us." A shadow crossed Tony's face then and Gibbs realized he'd been disappointed when the team had scheduled other plans.

"They're not like us, Tony. They're…" Gibbs shook his head and shrugged. How could he explain it when he didn't always understand how the team worked? It was a hard enough job managing them some days.

"Doesn't matter," Tony said in a very firm voice. "This is about you and me."

"Damned right," Gibbs replied, surveying the spread. "What did you make?"

"Real mashed potatoes, gravy, maple glazed carrots, cranberry sauce with orange, sausage, apple and cranberry stuffing, and I bought the pumpkin and apple pies."

"And the turkey," Gibbs pointed out, motioning to the bird. Tony had actually _made_ all of that? For _him_? Gibbs was touched and impressed. He'd weathered enough Thanksgivings to know that the meals weren't exactly easy to prepare.

"Yeah, but I don't think it came out so good. The skin is…" Tony sighed, plunking the

Roasting pan down and pulling off the foil. "Here. Look."

Gibbs saw what Tony was concerned about. Instead of being a golden brown, the skin of the bird was much darker. Gibbs leaned in, pinching off some of the skin to get to the meat underneath. He chewed carefully and nodded.

"Sucks, huh?"

Gibbs started to headslap Tony and pulled back, shaking his head. "A little dry, but you have gravy." It actually tasted damned good, a hell of a lot better than Gibbs had expected.

"Carve it up, Tony." Gibbs couldn't do it well with his hand and he wasn't interested in making a mess. "We'll microwave it with some gravy." Gibbs handed Tony the carving utensils, glad he still had some around, and then moved to the other dishes, pulling foil off each bowl and sampling. The mashed potatoes were creamy, the garlic and herbs Tony had put in enhancing their bland flavor. The carrots were perfectly cooked and the cranberry sauce a balanced blend of tart and sweet. And the stuffing was incredible.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony, knowing his appreciation was shining in his eyes. This hadn't been a hastily planned and executed meal; Tony had taken a lot of time and energy to make this happen. And when Gibbs hadn't been home, his first instinct had been to worry, to find him.

Guys like him and Tony, they weren't used to being looked after. Knowing that Tony was watching out for Gibbs was a pretty intense realization. Gibbs moved behind Tony and wrapped his arms around the other man's torso. He gave Tony a gentle hug before pulling back, pleased when Tony relaxed into it.

"What was that about?" Tony asked, turning his head and tracking Gibbs as he walked to the sink and rinsed his hand off.

"Can't a guy hug another guy?" Gibbs asked, sending a crooked grin Tony's way. "When the other guy shows off his cooking talents."

"Guess so." Gibbs had rarely seen Tony smile brighter.

Gibbs got the plates and silverware organized and pulled out a bottle of wine he had ready for a special occasion. It was a Reisling and that would go well enough with the turkey.

Tony placed a small mountain of turkey and gravy on each of the plates and Gibbs watched as he added generous servings of mashed potatoes, carrots, and stuffing and then microwaved them both. While the plates were warming, Gibbs grabbed the corkscrew and got the wine bottle open.

Tony motioned to the table. "Sit, Gibbs. I'm serving you."

"Wineglasses," Gibbs shot back.

"I'll get them," Tony assured and Gibbs sat obediently. He wasn't the sort of guy to take orders, but in this situation, it seemed perfectly natural to let Tony see this through.

"Dig in," Tony said, bringing the plates to the table. The aromatic steam swirling up from the heated food was making Gibbs' mouth water, but he waited until Tony had poured the wine and brought the cranberry sauce over before grabbing a forkful of meat. Tony's expression was hopeful, but there was a thread of vulnerability there as well. Gibbs dug in and chewed thoughtfully, not speaking until he'd swallowed.

"Best damned bird I've had in years, Tony. You did good."

"Th-Thanks, Boss!" Tony eyes glowed from the praise and something inside Gibbs sat up and took notice. He wanted more of that expression, more of that pride.

"Eat up," Gibbs said, his voice low and full of promise. "But save room for dessert."

"Somehow I don't think you mean the pies."

Tony ate quickly, Gibbs more slowly, savoring every bite. The food _was_ good, but the care and time to prepare it was what elevated a good meal to a great one in Gibbs' eyes. And he wanted to reward Tony the best way he knew how.

When the food had been eaten, the leftovers stowed, and the plates cleared, Gibbs angled his head toward the stairs. "You have anywhere to be tomorrow, DiNozzo?"

"Not…yet," Tony replied, swallowing hard.

"Well, now ya do. Get upstairs. Make yourself comfortable."

"In your room?"

"That a problem?"

Tony shook his head rapidly and Gibbs leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Relax, Tony."

"Relaxed, Boss."

Gibbs waited ten minutes before going upstairs, giving Tony a little thinking time. They needed to be absolutely sure about this before taking that last step and even though it was unspoken, Gibbs knew that Tony would be giving the entire situation some serious thought as well.

Gibbs walked on silent feet to the bedroom and stopped suddenly once he was barely inside. Tony had stripped down to T-shirt and boxers, was lying on his side, and was breathing deeply and evenly. He wasn't sleeping yet, but he was well on his way there.

There was no way Gibbs was gonna force sex between them while Tony was so tired. It wouldn't be good; it wouldn't be worth waiting for. He should have been disappointed, but instead Gibbs found himself completely at peace. They were only delaying it, not putting the brakes on forever. What was twelve hours in the grand scheme of things anyway?

He stripped slowly down to boxers and T-shirt himself, folded the clothes Tony had left heaped on the edge of the bed, and settled in beside the other man. This felt completely natural and Gibbs was fully at ease. Tony looked right in his bed. Hell, he looked perfect.

Tony made a sleepy/happy sound as Gibbs stretched out carefully on his right side, his injured hand going under the pillow. When he'd burrowed down and settled in, Gibbs rested his left hand on Tony's back, urging him closer. "C'mere, DiNozzo."

"Sleepy…"

"I know, Tony. Get some rest. We'll handle the rest later. Together."

"Got up at four…turkey. Butterball calls…had to be perfect."

"It was, Tony. Get some sleep."

"Disappointed in me?"

"Hell, no, DiNozzo." Gibbs softened his voice. "Proud. I'll show ya in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gibbs closed his eyes, intending to lie there for a while. It was much too early to sleep, he told himself. But he was lulled by the sound of Tony's breathing and he could feel himself drifting off.

Gibbs came awake slowly, aware that it was much later in the night and…someone's mouth was… "Tony!" Gibbs gasped, arching up into wet heat. Both hands clenched and Gibbs groaned when his broken finger tried to flex.

His eyes sprang open and he glanced down at Tony, lit by the silvery moonlight pouring into the room. The other man was stretched out, his head between Gibbs's legs. Gibbs' incredibly hard cock was firmly lodged in Tony's mouth and he was exploring in a way only men who love cock can.

Gibbs reached down, running a hand through Tony's hair, urging him to do more, to suck harder, but Tony was on his own timeframe and schedule, and Gibbs would go with that for now. "Didn't know where the lube was," Tony whispered, rubbing his stubbled cheek over the sensitive flesh of Gibbs' cock head. "So I wanted to get you lubed up any way I could."

"Lube's in the drawer," Gibbs said, reaching over for it.

"This is much more fun," Tony said, licking Gibbs' cock head. Gibbs was already burning with the need to be inside Tony; there would be time for fun later.

"C'mere. Let me get you ready." The sound of the lube cap opening was so loud in the room.

"All stretched out and ready to go," Tony replied, flashing a bright grin. "Been a busy hour."

"Then what're you waiting for?" There was a tremor in Gibbs' voice that he hadn't expected. He was so damned primed already. He started to sit up and Tony put a hand on his chest.

"You were hurt a couple days ago, Gibbs. Lie back and let me do the work." Before Gibbs could answer, Tony had scrambled up his body, kissing him deeply. Gibbs relaxed into the kiss, his mouth moving over Tony's. They were both holding back for the moment, but as Tony wrapped a hand around Gibbs and guided him in, Gibbs surged up, kissing Tony with everything he had.

"Gibbs!" Tony managed to cry out as Gibbs slid home in one long thrust, bottoming out with a gasp of his own. It shouldn't have been that easy; he shouldn't have fit inside Tony so damned perfectly. Gibbs tore his mouth away from the other man's, his chest heaving, their bodies straining.

"Ya okay?" Gibbs asked, propping himself up as best he could on the one hand and arm.

"Yeah," Tony said, laughing. "Lie back. I need this."

"_We_ need it."

Gibbs relaxed back into the bedding, hand wandering over Tony's chest as the other man began moving over Gibbs' cock. Tony's own hard cock was bobbing with every movement and Gibbs grasped it in a lubed fist, moving his hand over it quickly. Tony was good—damned good—clenching down on instinct right when Gibbs needed that added stimulation, driving Gibbs toward an edge he would never have come near this quickly with anyone else.

"Tony…" Gibbs whispered as his climax rushed closer. "Come over with me!"

As if Tony had been waiting for permission, he clenched around Gibbs and leaned in, nipping and kissing as best he could, Gibbs' hand lodged between them. Gibbs moved fast, his fist tighetning, the lube giving way to added friction that was clearly driving DiNozzo wild.

"Come for me….Tony. Now!" Lightning was arcing up and down Gibbs' spine, his balls draw up tight, and just as Tony yelled out his climax, Gibbs' exploded in a rush of sound, colors, and energy. He poured everything into Tony, gave the man everything he had the power to.

When Gibbs could finally breathe again, Tony was sliding off him. "Don't go too far," Gibbs said, smirking when Tony had to right himself on wobbly legs. "DiNozzo, use a T-shirt to wipe up."

"Not messing up your bed," Tony managed, staggering unsteadily to the bathroom. Gibbs swirled his finger in the small puddle of semen on his chest and tasted Tony for the first time. The flavor burst over his tongue and he scooped up a little more.

"That's so sexy, Gibbs. Want me to…" Tony gestured to the creamy streaks on Gibbs' chest.

"Yeah, next time I'll sample from the source." Gibbs milked the last few drops from Tony as the other man cleaned his chest and cock off, then tossed the towel toward the bathroom.

"C'mere, Tony. And thanks." Thanks wasn't something Gibbs said easily, but he meant it in a deep way he hoped Tony would understand. "Nobody ever…all of this…"

"I know, and you're welcome. I wanted to."

"Bet you didn't expect to end up here."

"Maybe the way to your heart _is_ through your stomach."

"It matter, DiNozzo?"

"Guess not, Gibbs." Tony climbed back into bed and Gibbs pulled him close, hand drawing circles on Tony's back. Gibbs was relaxed in a way he hadn't been in years.

"Get some more sleep, DiNozzo. You're gonna get another workout in the morning."

"Can't wait," Tony said, snuggling in close.

"Me either," Gibbs whispered into Tony's hair.


End file.
